Where Lies The Truth
by Sabyn1993
Summary: How did I end here? One second I was with my family and the next my dreams and future had been ripped from me. My name is Mary Alice Brandon and I am in an asylum.
1. Preface

**Hello guys! So yeah, I _know_ I shouldn't be posting anything and I know I should be revising and all, but I just couldn't help it. I had to post the Preface to that story. It's the Alice story I have been writing (but now I have stopped because of my exams) and I have written a few chapters already, so I decided to post at least the Preface. I so want to know what you think of it. I might be posting the prologue soon but I'm not sure. If you don't yell at me for posting this and not the next chapters to my other stories, (I _swear,_ I am not writing at this moment and this is just something I've written some months ago. I just want to know what you think of it.) then I might post it. Happy reading guys!**

**p.s- Kylie, also known as IheartJacobblack! I think you might have accidentally disabled your private messages 'cause now no one can send you any message! Just let me know if you are still alive (and sane, 'cause in this world we live, you can easily lose your sanity. I, myself, is on the verge). **

PREFACE

My name is Mary Alice Brandon and I am in an asylum. If someone had ever told me that I would end here someday, I would have thought he were crazy, the one category in which everyone who encountered me immediately put me in.

I had always imagined my fifteen year to be one full of joy and disappointment, hope and excitement. Isn't the fifteen year said to be the most memorable of all, because all the things we live through at this stage of our life are worth remembering? I imagined myself making lots of friends, going to parties every weekends, learning more and more about life and... maybe having a boyfriend.

No boy had really ever been interested in me before, and I knew my father would have a heart attack if I had a boyfriend. I probably would have had to keep it a secret, which makes me dream about a love story like that of Romeo and Juliet. Forbidden love but oh, so beautiful and pure.

The ending of their fabulous love affair doesn't appeal much to me but that was just a small detail. The whole story is one of a kind, the love every girl dream about. The fact that I wouldn't be able to live such a magnificent and overwhelming experience disturbed me to a point I could not comprehend. It seemed unfair that I were to lose the best year of my life just because I was stuck here. It seemed unfair to be stuck here. 'why?' That question echoed in my mind every second of every minute that I spent here, and I still haven't received the answer to that.

**Review to let me know about what you think! And if you think it is a good idea for a story. Please?**


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Have you ever felt like at some time you were doing and saying things that you knew you would regret afterwards, but that you couldn't stop? Not because the pleasure you were feeling at that time was worth all the consequences that would surely fall upon you, but because you simply had no control over your actions. Have you ever felt like you were watching yourself making a scene that would cause you a lot of trouble but felt like you were watching everything through someone's else's eyes?

That's exactly what was happening to me now. I was watching myself tear at Mallory's hair and calling her all sorts of names, wishing the monster I had unleashed could go back to its long and deep sleep. The aggressiveness as well as the tenacity that the girl who was shouting at Mallory was showing couldn't be mine. I was merely a spectator, between a dozen others who were assisting to this disaster which meant without a doubt the end of my calm and shallow existence. After so much time of cursing my miserable life, I wished I could take my all my words of hatred because I knew at this instant that what was awaiting me wouldn't be 'calm' and 'shallow' but would change my life in a way that I had never in the least expected. If only I knew, even mere seconds away, what would be the consequences of my unintentional actions, I would have been more careful. But it was too late now, and my destiny was awaiting.


End file.
